Garbage bags have been increasingly used for household garbage removal. In some locations, garbage is not picked up unless the garbage is properly presented for removal.
The task of removing the garbage from the household has also been made easier by the provision of garbage bags with closures which are easy to use.
Early trash bags were often sold with twist-ties for closing the trash/garbage bag after it is filled with trash/garbage. Although these were very useful for closing the bag, these were sometimes difficult to manipulate. Various other types of ties have been used including ties which are already attached to the bag.
Bags have now been made to provide a contour or shape at the top of the bag providing tie ends for closure of the top of the bag. Additionally, bags have been made with cinches provided attached to the bag including cinches which are provided within the bag structure. Particularly, bags have been formed with ends which are folded over to form a bag loop space which a cinch may be looped through. In operation, after the bag is filled with trash and garbage, the cinch is pulled and the bag is closed.